Arin
Arin Joseph Hanson (born January 6 1987), also known as Egoraptor, is a cartoonist, comedian and the leader and co-founder of Game Grumps. He is also a co-host on Steam Train. He is married to Suzy Berhow, known as Mortem3r, the co-host of Table Flip and occasional co-host on Steam Train. Arin and Suzy became engaged in December 2011 and married in October 2013. Career Newgrounds and YouTube Arin, commonly known as "Egoraptor", is an animator who is perhaps best known for the creation of his own series such as "Sequelitis" and "The Awesome Series". Arin's career began with "The Awesome Series" where he parodied popular, classic video games. Arin first animation in the series, "Metal Gear Awesome", was published on Newgrounds on February 23, 2006 . The series skyrocketed Arin into popularity. In 2009 Arin released "Lemon 'n' Bill", a comedy series where an anthropomorphic bullet and a lemon get stuck in classic video game worlds. The series was sponsored by Machinima and was featured on their YouTube channel. During that same year Arin began his collaboration with Joshua "TomaMoto" Tomar to make "Girlchan in Paradise", a 4 episode series sponsored by Newgrounds that parodies shōnen anime. Game Grumps is a collaboration channel that Arin started with Jon Tron on July 18, 2012 with the first episode "Kirby Super Star- Spring Breeze Adventures!". Jon Tron stayed a "Grump" until Jun 25, 2013 where he announced that he would be leaving the show to pursue other projects in "Ode to Jon". In the very same episode Danny is introduced as the next "Grump". Arin and Danny's first Game Grump video was "Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!: Around the World- PART 1". Arin's collaboration with Danny evolved into STARBOMB describe by Arin as a "video comedy band". STARBOMB's first song "SMASH!" on the album Player Select was published on December 16, 2014. Studio Yotta animed the music video that featured Super Smash Brothers characters. Arin started "Sequelitis" in March 2011 with his video "Castlevania 1 vs. Castlevania 2". He describes the series as: "In Sequelitis, I passionately discuss the relationships between video game sequels and their predecessors. I also crack a lot of jokes which may or may not be funny. Getting a laugh or two out of a video is a-okay with me, but I hope along with it we can open up channels for more intelligent discussion on game making and how designers both young and old can learn from the greats and not-so-greats." Other He also appeared as a contestant on the Sony PlayStation game show "The Tester" in its third season, as the community-vote contestant, but was eliminated in the third episode after being accused of using the show to promote himself. When asked about his Tester experience and whether or not he would do it again, he replied disgustedly. Arin has also done narration work for several game trivia episodes of Did You Know Gaming?, a series dedicated to obscure facts in video games (the series has also been mentioned on Game Grumps). Arin narrated some of the videos on the Star Fox, Grand Theft Auto, Mario, Mega Man, Pokémon and Kirby series. He has also voiced Jason Morris, Mittens, (P Cat Max "HotDigges and Dicky O'Prick (Mittens's Co-worker) in the We Are Native American Cats animation by. He also did voicework for another creation of Gilardi's, acting as Rarity in the PONY.MOV series. In the first installment of the series, APPLE.MOV, he also voiced, although later installhim doing her voice. In addition, he has worked with many other various animators, like EsquireBob (known for his 3D Game Grumps Animations), Explosm (known for the popular webcomic "Cyanide & Happines"), and the late Edd Gould (known for his series Eddsworld). He has also been in an episode of ASDF movies, created by TomSka. He voiced two characters in a skit, a mugger and a victim. Personal life Arin was born January 6, 1987 in Florida. His father, Lloyd "Paparaptor" Hanson, is a musician. He runs the website Old Farts With Guitars, where he talks about his story with music and occasionally about other members of the Hanson family; Arin made 2 Flash Films (Happy Birthday Dad! and It's Dad's Birthday Again!) as birthday gifts for him. Arin's mother's name is Maurette Hanson . Arin has one brother, Nate, who is an aviator. He is almost exactly three years older than Arin (his birthday is a day before Arin's). He is also said to own a guitar signed by the band Neutral Milk Hotel. He also voiced himself in the Happy Birthday Dad! film. Arin was engaged to Suzy Berhow since Dec. 25th, 2011 and married her on October 25, 2013. Arin named the "Berhow Box" from Metal Gear Awesome after her and made a flash animation where he talks about his love for her. Arin has also expressed romantic interest in numerous male celebritieshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euiGl_ICfok, including: * Gackt(JPop star) * Cillian Murphy * Jason Momoa Trivia * One of the main attractions in Arin and Suzy's home is the amazingly frightening amount of mirrors along the walls. * Arin's signature is Snake from Metal Gear Awesome. * Arin's favorite game is Mega Man X and his favorite movie is Speed Racer (but it was originally The Breakfast Club). * Arin uses Pikachu (wearing goggles) as his main character competitively in Super Smash Bros Brawl. ** Although now he can be seen using the Pikachu with the seemingly japanese headband, as shown in the first Grumpcade episode: Super Smash Bros for Wii U * After Jon's departure, Arin changed his 'Hey I'm Grump' face to have a light highlight in his hair, due to both him and Suzy coloring their hair to have matching blonde streaks. * Arin has a bidet in his bathroom. * Arin often refers to Game Grumps as 'My Show'. This is probably due to Arin and Jon being the Co-Founders, with Jon no longer present, leaving Arin as the core Founder. * Arin's height is 6'2" as stated by himself in the Game Grumps videos 'Donkey Kong Country: Finale' published on November 28th 2012, 'Totally Rad' published on July 26th 2013 and 'Punch-Out!!: Mac's Back' published on February 12th 2014. * Arin is slightly allergic to chlorine, as stated in 'Shadow of the Colossus: Wandering Man' March 5th 2014. * In terms of the Legend of Zelda franchise, Arin loves A Link to the Past, is indifferent to Ocarina of Time, and absolutely despises Skyward Sword. * He once thought he was lactose intolerant. Turns out he wasn't. * Arin, much like Ross, enjoys collecting toys and figurines, particularly Transformers. * According to Psycho Mantis, Arin likes to play Castlevania. * When Arin was nineteen he and some friends made a club called the D-Club to prove to homophobic bullies that they possessed masculinity. The main focus point of the club concerned showing each other their dicks. A notable D-Club incident was the one time Arin swordfought with another man. Arin told this story to Danny in 'Ninjabread Man', published December 21, 2013. Danny replied by laughing uncontrollably and calling it gay. The D-Club was apparently confirmed by Suzy later on in the episode. * Arin is 27 years old, as stated in Part 9 of Punch Out!! * Arin hates beans which makes him fart too much, as stated on Sheep (Game Grumps VS). Danny says that it's "amazing, considering how much you love to fart" Arin replies, saying that there's other ways to fart, "dude." * Arin has a deep understanding of moe anime, as is made evident in the Go! Go! Nippon! series. * Arin sometimes assumes an alter-ego known as "Raphael the Ice Cream Vendor". * His father's name is Lloyd and his mother's name is Maurette, as said in Part 54 of Pokemon FireRed. * Arin was once an announcer at dog track, as stated in part 105 of Sonic '06. * Arin has a barely mediocre beat-boxing ability, shown on almost every Game Grumps Episode. * In the Date Grumps Puzzle Fighter II episode, Arin states he would rock Morrigan's body, and wouldn't mind if Suzy cosplayed as her. * In Episode 6 of Parodius, Arin sharted himself. This is due in part to his self proclaimed "shotgun poops" and a moment of rage from dying via jellyfish. It was confirmed by Danny a couple minutes later. * During the Dark Souls 2 playthrough on Steam Train, Arin had gotten a rather large backlash from some Lovelies for his hate for Dark Souls. He has stated that it is too hard and the story is boring, which is why he never played the first game. This comment enraged some fans. * Arin's favorite band is Jamiroquai, But has stated on numerous occasions that he is a fan of Tool and Pearl Jam. * In Episode 1 of the Pac Man Game Grumps VS, Arin says he owns a Ms. Pac Man Arcade Cabinet * Arin is an occasional director and/or extra for Ninja Sex Party music videos. * Arin has stated that he loves Sailor Moon. In the "Mount Your Friends" video, he can be seen wearing a Sailor Moon shirt with the Japanese logo, showing he likes the original Japanese version over the infamous DiC dub. * In Episode 3 of Tasty Blue it´s revealed that Arin is a Spinnaker. * Arin has a History on the Show of being Trigger Happy. For Example, ** In Pokemon FireRed: Cool Story Brah - Part 83, He accidentally erased His Charizard's Flamethrower for Wing Attack instead of erasing Scratch. Effectively making Charizard useless, in his opinion. References Navigation Category:People Category:Featured Articles Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators